


Kenshin/Ed - #26 - Forever

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [35]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #26 of 50.</p><p>Memories overwhelm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #26 - Forever

It is dark.

He can barely see, knows that it is not the darkness of night but that he has been blinded by the flash-and-bang round from earlier. The ringing in his ears dulls him, he cannot tell where anything is. He is blind and deaf; blood filling his mouth and the scent of its metallic tang overwhelming the crispness of the freshly fallen snow.

His own blood.

Disoriented, the only reality is the hard ground underneath his knees, the cold wet snow seeping through his tattered hakama. He leans on his sword, his last bit of strength and struggles to his feet. Betrayal and grief have wearied him more than his injuries, but he cannot lay down and die. He will fight until he can fight no longer. It is all he has left in this world.

His vision is beginning to clear, if only slightly. Instead of darkness the white of the clearing is blinding him fresh. He can see a dark blur, he barely senses his opponent. This is war, there is no such thing as a fair fight and the warriors he sent before him served their purpose; to slow and disable him. Otherwise this opponent would stand no chance, he would fall to his sword and the revolution would continue onward.

The bitter cold air burns his throat as he gasps for breath. He is going to die here. The realization was oddly calming, his grip shifting on the hilt of his sword as he straightens. He understands, now. It was always his karma to die like this, the instrument of her melancholy cut down by her own backhanded machinations. She had every chance in the world to slide a knife between his ribs when they lay together and she chose this. He was meant to suffer.

He raises his head. Blood runs down his face and into his eye. His hands tighten on his sword. His opponent, nothing but a dark blur was already moving and he would meet his death with the honor most assassins never see.

The strangest scent of flowers fills the air. Blinded by blood and pain, the shock of sword shattering bone traveling up his arms, his mouth gapes open in a strangled yell as the realization overwhelms him. Two hands, heavy and unseen, clamp down on his shoulders. Uneven hands, their pressure nearly destroys him.

"Kenshin!"

His eyes snap open and he's blind again; but the bright sunlight is not winter sun. It assaults his senses while he gropes for his sword. He is flat on his back and his sword isn't there and he very nearly panicks, he had survived somehow and now they've come to kill him. His sword is his soul, his lifeline, his tether and it's been taken away from him. He tries to twist out from under the grip on his shoulders and gets free, rolling away and stumbling out of the bed. He casts around wild-eyed, but his sword is not there.

"Kenshin?"

He pauses, his back to the wall. Sensory information floods back in over the adrenaline. This is a place of comfort, of love. This is home. He stares at Edward on the bed, barely recognizing him. &lt;"I, I'm-"&gt; He glances around again, not realizing that he's reverted to Japanese.

Edward is trying hard not to look hurt, he realizes, as Edward slides to the edge of the bed and puts his feet on the floor. He's looking at Kenshin like he's a startled, wild animal and Kenshin realizes that's exactly what he is. Edward approaches him carefully, and Kenshin hangs his head, doesn't want to look at Edward, he can barely breathe as it is.

Two arms, one warm flesh, the other cool metal, wrap securely around his neck. Edward pulls Kenshin to him in a tight embrace. Kenshin doesn't fight it, he relaxes in to it and presses his face into Edward's flesh shoulder. Edward's grip is firm and sure, his one tether to reality in a sea of overwhelming memories.

&lt;"It's okay,"&gt; Edward says, his Japanese still clumsy but heartfelt. &lt;"It's okay, Kenshin, I'm here for you."&gt;


End file.
